Castlevania: Keys of Ruin
by Queen Yu-na Kim
Summary: Life has not been kind to Stella Lecarde. Her father was killed while fighting Dracula's legions in Castlevania, she herself was nearly turned into a vampire, and now she finds herself in a strange new world with only a key shaped sword to battle a new threat. Will Stella be able to find her missing sister and friends, or will she find darkness and sorrow at the end of her journey?
1. Those Who Were Never Meant To Meet

**Castlevania:Key of Ruin**

 **A Kingdom Hearts/Castlevania Crossover**

 **Hello everyone, this my first fanfiction ever so any constructive criticism would be helpful.**

 **This story will be set during Kingdom Hearts 1 while on the Castlevania side it will just be after the good ending of Portrait Ruin.**

 _ **Dramatis Personae.**_  
 **Sora: Human male from Destiny Islands**

 **Donald Duck: Male duck from Disney Town**

 **Goofy: Male knight from Disney Town.**

 **Stella Lecarde: Human female from Translyvania.**

 **Loretta Lecarde: Human female from Translyvania. Sister of Stella Lecarde.**

 **Charlotte Aulin: Human female and witch from Translyvania.**

 **Jonathan Morris: Human male and vampire hunter from Translyvania.**

 **Death: Entity of unknown origin from Translyvania.**

 _ **Chapter One: Those Who Were Never Meant To Meet.**_

 _ **Unknown Location. Night.**_

"Ughh, what happened?" said a young women as she came to in what appeared to be a back alley. She was quite attractive with long dark purple hair, and a revealing low cut dress with a long skirt.

Eventually she managed to stand up and began examing her surroundings and immediately she noticed that something was wrong.

For one thing the town she was in looked like nothing she was familliar with with it's unrecognisable architecture and strange writing and that it was night.

"What the hell happened? The last thing I remember before blacking out was fighting off those black things and then... Oh NO! Loretta! Jonathan! Charlotte! Where are you?!

The young woman grew steadily for panicked as she failed to get any respones to her cries and after a half hour of fruitless searching she collapsed on the ground near what looked like a hotel, panting and sobbing.

"Loretta, please where are you?!" the women cried out as she sobbed on the ground.

"Uhh lady, are you okay?" asked a voice.

The woman immediately jumped up and drew both her rapier and summoned the strange key shaped sword that appeared in her hands just before the shadow creatures attacked her.

"Who's there!?"

The woman turned around quickly and came face to face with young boy with brown spikey hair and and strange outfit with red shorts and a lot of zippers.

"Whoa, easy there, I ... wait a minute, you got one too? asked the boy.

"Who are you?" asked the woman, her weapons at the ready.

"I'm Sora." the boy replied." Who are you?"

"My name is Stella, Stella Lecarde." the woman replied, still on guard.

"Nice to meet Stella." Sora replied cheerfully.

"Uh, nice to meet you too Sora." Stella replied. "So what did you mean I had one too?"

"Huh?, oh right. That key shaped sword that you have? I have one just like it, except that mine looks more like a key instead of a sword." Sora explianed cheerfully.

 _"He is an optimistic sort that one."_ Stella thought. Perhaps because of Sora's seemingly boundless cheer, Stella relaxed her guard and lowered her weapons.

"I see, do you know then young man, what sort of weapon this is then?" asked Stella.

Before Sora could reply, stranged black creatures suddenly appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Sora and Stella.

"What!? It's the monsters from the Island! cried Sora, who immediately summoned his weapon.

"Sora, stay close to me!" ordered Stella as one of the shadow creatures lunged at her. A quick slash of the key sword quickley dispatched the creature. More took it's place, but Stella dealt with each creature easily and it became apparent to Sora that Stella was a very skilled fighter.

" _Wow, were did she learn all that?"_

Sora had not been idle and bashed another creature that tried to claw Stella. After about five minutes of intense fighting, the last of the shadow were dispatched and both fighters caught thier breath.

"Whew, man those things just keep coming." Sora commented as he leaned on his key sword.

"I know, perhaps we try going somewere more safe." Stella replied.

"Let's go to the first district, I know this guy there, he'll help us out." Sora suggested.

"That sounds like a wise idea. Lead the way Sora." Stella said.

"Right"

The two keybearers walked toward the door leading to the First District, unaware of the man that was following them.

"Well now, it looks like things have changed."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Contact

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Contact**

 _ **Traverse Town.**_

"So this is a different world?" Stella asked.

"Yep, this place here is called Traverse Town." replied Sora. " I'm originally from a place called the Destiny Islands. Where are you from originaly?"

"Uh, well it's hard to explain, my family comes from a country called Spain, but the last place I remember being in before ending up here was called Translyvania ." explained Stella.

"Well how did you end up here?" asked Sora.

"I don't know!" snaped Stella. She then sighed. _I shouldn't have done that._

"I'm sorry Sora, I'm just scared for my sister and my friends."

"It's okay, I'm worried about my friends too." said Sora. "You wouldn't have seen them have you?"

"What do they look like?" asked Stella.

"Well there's Riku, he's got long silver hair and a yellow and white shirt and blue pants. And then there's Kairi, she's got short reddish hair and a white shirt and short purple skirt." Sora explained.

"No I'm sorry, I haven't met anyone like that, sorry." Stella said sadly.

" Ughh, right." sighed Sora." Okay then, what do your friends look like?"

"Well, there's my sister Loretta, she has long hair the same color as mine with a sort of scarf on her head, she wears a green and beige dress with a short skirt and leggings and riding shoes. And then there is Jonathan and Charlotte, Charlotte wears a blue and white dress with a short skirt and blue leggings and Jonathan wears a blue shirt and blue pants with a red coat."

Sora processed this information for a bit before responding. "Sorry, I don't remember seeing anybody like that, sorry." sighed Sora. "But maybe if work together maybe we can find them?" Sora asked hopefully.

"I don't see any problem with that, looks like were partners then." Stella with a smile.

"Great!" cried Sora a little eagerly.

The continued through the First District until came upon what looked like a shop of some sort. When they went inside however, they found that only a small white creature with what looked like a red pompon was waiting for them.

"Is that the friend you spoke of Sora?" asked Stella skeptically.

"No that isn't him" replied Sora. " Hey buddy, excuse me but do know where Cid is right now?" he asked.

"He had to check on some the Gummi Ships at the hanger kupo, he said he'd be back in a hour." the creature replied.

"Ahh rats, well thanks anyway." said Sora.

"Sorry Stella, looks like he ain't here."

"Hmm, an hour is not too long a wait, maybe you can show me around town? Perhaps we might find our friends." Stella suggested.

"Well alright, there might be more of those monsters around, so we might have to fight." Sora said.

"We'll be alright, I'm fairly good with a blade as you saw, and you are rather strong yourself so I'm confident we will be alright." Stella said confidently.

"Alright then, lets go." Sora shrugged. Truth be told however he was actually a bit happy to have Stella around. It's not like he got hang out around such a pretty girl everyday except for Kairi.

However before they could go any further, a stern voice said" They'll come at you out of nowhere."

Surprised the two quickly turned around and saw man with a black leather coat and pants and a white T-shirt.

"Who are you and what is your buisiness!?" asked Stella in a challangeing tone.

The mystery man went on as if he didn't hear her."And they'll keep coming on at you, as long as you both continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? I can understand if one chose someone like her." he pointed at Stella. "But why would one choose a kid like you?" he pointed at Sora.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora cried, a little offended. Stella also glared at the stranger, she thought that Sora, despite is lack of any training was a pretty good fighter if a bit green.

"Never mind" the man replied. " Now, lets see those Keyblades."

"Ohh, I do not think so." Stella said as immediately assumed a battlestance.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora said as he also got ready for battle.

"Allright, have it your way." the said as he brandished his weapon which looked like a cross between a gun and a sword.

 _Oh dear this is not going to go well._ thought Stella as the battle began.

 ** _Traverse Town_**

Jonathan Morris knew he was having a bad day.

Not only was he and his friends jumped by those shadow things, but he lost track of Stella while he, Charlotte, and Loretta were sucked up into this giant hole that appeared in the sky.

After an unknown period of unconsciousness, Jonathan finally came to, and found himself looking straight into the face of a wide eyed and very red faced Charlotte Aulin.

"YIKES!" Jonathan shot straight up off of Charlotte. "Uh Uh, look Charlotte I..." Jonathan began awkwardly

"It's okay Jonathan, it's... well let's make sure that doesn't happen again."

After a moment of awkwardness had passed, the two looked around and found Loretta laying in what appeared to be an allyway behind a hotel.

"Loretta!" cried Charlotte. The two ran over to her and discovered that she was still unconscious.

" Loretta, are allright!? Are you hurt!?" Jonathan asked.

Loretta then started moaning a bit and finally opened her eyes and sat up on the ground.

"Uggh, what? What happened? Where are we!? Where's Stella!? asked Loretta when she noticed that Stella was not present.

" I don't know, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Charlotte.

" Uh, let me see." replied Loretta as she tried to recall what had happened. " We were attacked by those shadow things while looking for that monk, then I remember seeing a flash of light from Stella, then we got attacked by that giant shadow creature. Then we were sucked into that thing in the sky and then... I'm sorry I don't remember what happened to us afterward."

"It's okay, that's all we can remember ourselves" Charlotte said sympathetically.

"What about Stella? What if she's hurt? She may need our help! exclaimed Loretta as she stood up.

"Well we'll never find her by just standing here, wherever 'here' is." Jonathan said. "So I say best thing to do is search this town and maybe she'll have more answers then we do.

While the three began their search they were unaware that they were being followed by a pair of individuals searching for a certain king,

"Gawrsh, ya think they're searching for the Key too? asked one of them.

"Don't know Goofy, let's follow and see if they can find it." the other one said.

 **Well guys, here's the second chapter and as before, any contructive criticism would be helpful.**


End file.
